The New Arrival
by Lunaceress
Summary: takes place in the 6th yr at hogwarts, Harry is becoming more distant from his friends and dreams of a new girl, who comes and changes everything. Is she evil or not? who knows?
1. Arriving In London

The New Arrival  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Erin sat quietly in the taxi gazing out the window at the darkening sky above. Her insides swirled with a mix of anxiety, confusion and carsickness. It had only been six hours earlier that she had been at her mother's funeral when a young woman with hot pink spiked hair, who she came to know as Tonks, had taken her to the airport saying she was to go live with her great aunt in London. She had not protested, though the whole time in the plane she had wondered why they were sending her here, and in such a hurry.  
  
When Erin felt she could no longer hold in her dinner the taxi stopped and she and Tonks stepped out of the vehicle. Erin looked up at the house in surprise; she had heard that great aunt Lucretia was one who stood out in a crowd, but her home was so plain and exactly like the ones to either side of it. She had expected something, well, more extravagant, but being happy to finally be out of that car she said nothing. They walked up the stairs and Tonks rang the doorbell, which Erin again noticed was totally plain. Erin was beginning to think that perhaps all that she had heard about great Aunt Lucretia was mere rumor, used for a laugh at parties. That was however until the door opened and she saw her aunt.  
  
Great aunt Lucretia stood in her doorway glaring at Tonks with such fury that Erin began to tremble. For even though her aunt was a tiny woman, at this moment she looked quite menacing. She was short and round, but her face was extremely beautiful, almost doll-like. She wore what seemed to Erin like a robe. It was a bright shimmering crimson lined with gold trim, and flowed like water in the breeze. Her beautiful glaring face was the same hue as the robe when she began to speak.  
  
"Tonks! How many times have I told you to NOT be so flashy when you come? I could see that bright hair a mile away! AND! I don't want those muggles to see you, you know how suspicious they are." Said Aunt Lucretia trying to hush her own voice. "Now hurry and get yourself inside before they see, those ignorant muggles." She sniffed as she hurried them in, not even noticing Erin. But Erin was wondering what the word she had said was. Muggle. She had heard her mother use that word once, when she was younger. She had asked the meaning but her mother had changed the subject and never spoke it again. She felt her curiosity burning inside her and could no longer keep quiet.  
  
"What's a muggle?" she asked, her aunt turning in surprise and now glaring at her. Erin knew she had made a big mistake that would probably affect her the rest of her life.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the middle of the night and a young boy lay tossing and turning in his bed, dreaming of his godfather falling through a veil, and not coming out the other side. He woke with a start, his hand flying to his forehead. He could feel it burning, and he felt the happiness of the one who partially caused Sirius' death. But why was he so happy this time, Harry wondered, but then he new, Something inside his head told him that big changes were coming, and they would probably be for the worst.  
  
A/N: Hello people, you're at my author's note so that means that you've probably and hopefully read this chapter. Well I know you read it Ashley, since you've been bugging me to write it. So yeah tell me what you thought about this chapter. 


	2. Aunt Lulu's House

The New Arrival  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry hadn't been able to sleep since the incident in his fifth year. If only he had... no it was pointless to think about it. He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. His room was a lot better then it had ever been. His aunt and uncle had been terrified by his new friends, especially Mad-eye Moody. They had given him a few luxuries and had practically avoided him all summer. Right now the room was dark, it was still very early in the morning. Harry looked over at his clock - 3am - he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes the events from the previous year flashed before his eyes. He went through them all, the visions to the death of his godfather, but suddenly out of nowhere a flash of a new face came to his eyes. I t was a girl about his age with dark chestnut hair that went just past her shoulders and ivory skin. She was glaring at him, and that is when he noticed her eyes, they were as green as his own, maybe even more so, and they burned with a fire he had only seen in the eyes of another. And the other was Voldemort. As she stared at him with those eyes, he saw a snake wrap itself around her, and as it reached her neck she grinned and the snake jumped at harry, fangs beared and ready for the attack.  
  
~*~  
  
"What did you just say!?" Said Erin's Aunt Lucretia, finally noticing her. Erin looked at her aunt wearily and repeated her question a little more hesitantly.  
  
"What's a muggle?"  
  
Her aunt just stared at her in disbelief, until Tonks spoke, breaking the unbearable silence.  
  
"This is... Erin Lulu. Lana's Daughter, from Canada. She's been, uh... a little sheltered lately." (A/N: Ye she's Canadian, and Damn proud of it!!! ^_~) Aunt Lucretia, or Lulu, looked at Tonks and then back to Erin, and her stern face softened in a large smile as she grabbed Erin and pulled her into a suffocating hug.  
  
"Erin! Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you since you were born my dear." She released me and held me in front of her. "Look how you've grown, and I bet your magic is just as strong as your mother's was." The last line was said with such sorrow that Erin nearly missed when she said magic.  
  
"Excuse me, Aunt Lucretia..."  
  
"Please call me Lulu." she interrupted.  
  
"Yes... Well Aunt Lulu, What did you mean when you said my 'Magic'?" Lulu's smile vanished and was replaced by a scowl.  
  
"Erin dear why don't you go up to your room and unpack. It's upstairs, first door to the right, by the window, the door should be open. Tonks, may I speak yo you, about just how sheltered she has been." Said Lulu as she led Tonks into the sitting room.  
  
Erin gathered her things and made for the stair case, trying to remember just what her aunt had just said. *Now was it upstairs and to the right, no there was something else.* She was so deep in thought that she didn't see the large silver blur under her feet. She heard a hiss and felt claws tearing at her leg and stepped back. A large silver cat stood before her, fur on end and tail puffed out, it glared at her then relaxed and began to lick at its tail. Erin dropped her things a knelt down beside it, stroking it apologetically. When Her aunt and Tonks appeared.  
  
"What's going on here?" he aunt asked sternly, the cat mewed and Lulu's face changed once again, so a kind one. "I see you have met Hermes, he must be up to his old tricks again. Hermes, upstairs." the cat started to trot up the stairs "Just follow him dear, he'll lead you to your room" Erin followed obediently, and the cat lead her to a room by the hallway window. She walked in and gasped.  
  
The room looked exactly like the one she had, had back home. The walls were a pale lavender, and the carpet was a rich purple. Everything was almost identical. Except for one, the cat, Hermes, lay across her bed, in all his glory. She sat beside him and while petting the animal admired his beauty , he was a silver long hair tabby, with flecks of gold in his fur. She looked as his eyes to see the exact startling shade of green as he own. He was bigger then an average cat, and had huge paws, with were very cute. Erin began to play with the cat, then looked over at the night table and saw a picture, that drew her attention from Hermes.  
  
I t was a picture of her mother when she was Erin's age. She was very beautiful, she had pale skin, with greenish-blue eyes, and dark hair. Erin resembled her a lot, except for the eyes. Beside her was a young man, maybe a year older then her. He had dark hair as well, but the most noticable thing about him were his eyes. They were bright green, but she could see almost a tinge of red slowly making its way to the entire eye. She jumped back sitting on poor Hermes, and getting a slashing, as she stared at the picture. The picture had Begun to move.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she squeaked at the couple hugged, and the young man grinned slyly at her. 


	3. Back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

The New Arrival  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Erin continued to stare at the picture, watching as the young couple hugged and kissed and nuzzled each other affectionately. The woman she knew was her mother, but the young man was a complete mystery. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard Tonks walk into the room.  
  
"A cute couple aren't they?" Said Tonks cheerfully, then sighed as Erin's looked at her dumfounded.  
  
"According to Lulu, your mother and that boy were very... err... close in their last three years at Hogwarts, everyone thought that they would get married." Erin continued to look at her distantly "But enough about that, you must be hungry, diner is ready so why don't you come downstairs and get acquainted with your Aunt." Tonks extended her hand to Erin and the two of them proceeded down to the dining hall.  
  
"Good evening Erin, please sit down." Said Her aunt looking up from a bunch of papers and pointing at a chair.  
  
As Erin sat down the papers vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving her wide- eyed and staring. Her aunt sniffed and looked at her.  
  
"You can close your mouth dear, use it for more useful things like eating." With that food appeared on the plates in front of them. "Tonks, will you be joining us for diner?"  
  
"Oh no, I must be going, many things to do at the 'house' I'll see you later, goodbye Erin." With that Erin heard a loud bang and Tonks was gone.  
  
"What's going on..." she mumbled to herself, staring at the full plate in front of her, afraid to touch it.  
  
"Why aren't you eating? You must be hungry after your long trip." Lulu looked at Erin with concern.  
  
"Oh... Well I'm not that hung-" She was cut off as her stomach began to growl loudly, giving away her lie. Her Aunt just raised and eye brow and began to eat. "It's just that... err... is it safe?" she said this while poking at her food with a fork. Lulu just laughed.  
  
"My dear child! Of course it's safe. I merely teleported it here, no eat up before that rumbling stomach of yours causes and earthquake." Erin began to pick at the food, and after realising it was safe she ate more mercilessly. After diner Lulu led Erin to the living room, where Erin say shelf after shelf covered in books, that looked so old that if she touched them they would crumble.  
  
"Erin... Do you know what magic is?" This question came out of nowhere and it took Erin a while to realise what she was asking.  
  
"Uh... yeah, it's like spells and potions and stuff." Said Erin matter-of- factly, "But we both know that it doesn't exist."  
  
"Then what would you call, the appearing food, and Tonks just popping out the way she did? Hmm?" Her Aunt was peering down at her, now as she grabbed a long rectangular box off the table next to her. She pulled it in front of her so Erin could see it and asked, "Do you know what this is?" Erin stared at the box, it was made of cherry wood, and had gold on the corners, she eyed the box and shrugged.  
  
"It's a box..." she said, and her aunt opened the box, to reveal a thin, smooth, long, piece of wood. "Okay, it's a box with a stick in it."  
  
"It's not a stick!!!" Lulu yelled, then took a breath and calmed herself, "This my dear is a wand, it was your mother's before she gave up her magic and bound your powers." By now Erin thought that her Aunt was completely nuts and decided to play along.  
  
"Ok, so my mom was a witch right? And this was her magic wand, and I have 'magic' power that were.... bound did you say?" Her aunt nodded.  
  
"Yes she bound your powers so you would never use them and so 'he' could never find you. But since she has died, they have returned, and you are quite a powerful child, being an almost pureblood and all." She seemed so confident in saying this that Erin was starting to beleve it herself.  
  
"So I'm a powerful witch like my mother?" Erin's brow was raised for this comment, and her aunt's only response was shoving the wand into her hands.  
  
The wand was smooth to the touch and sent tingles up Erin's hands and arms. "Well, give it a wave." Obediently Erin followed the order and moved her hand in a crescent shape and as she did, the end of the wand glowed and the air around her thickened and she could feel the power flowing through her. She immediately threw the wand as if it were covered in a disease, and glared at her Aunt.  
  
"What the hell just happened!" she demanded and her aunt merely smiled at her.  
  
"Magic my dear, and in a weeks time, I am going to bring you to a quidditch game, so you can see more magic." Lulu was very excited about the idea of exposing Erin to all that had been kept from her for almost sixteen years, where Erin was just dumbfounded.  
  
"Your taking me to see a what?"  
  
"Quidditch, it's a game in the wizarding world, very popular. You'll see, I'm sure you will enjoy it very much." With that her Aunt said good night and Erin was led to her room to think in the dark. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Harry woke up from yet another dream where a girl with dark hair and emerald eyes, had set snakes and curses upon him. He had been having these dreams for almost a week now, and every time, his scar hurt just a little more. But his dreams would not stop him from having a good time, for he, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's were planing to go to a quidditch game the next day. Harry and crew were surprised that quidditch would still be played since the return of Voldemort, but he was glad that it was, he needed time away from the pain and memories of the past, and quidditch always seemed to help., and with the permission of the Order, and the very willing permission of the Dursley's, Harry would be picked up by the Weasley's and stay with them for the rest of the summer.  
  
The familiar shrieks of his relatives floated up to his room as his uncle Vernon bellowed for him to come downstairs and be off with his 'friends'. Harry grabbed his already packed things and flew down the stairs to greet them. The first thing he saw was a bunch of flaming red hair, as they greeted him. Mr. Weasly was examining all the muggle items he could get his hands on, while Mrs. Weasly tried to get him to stop. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were there as well, and they greeted him warmly, talking in unison, while the Dursley's watched in horror. Then Mrs. Weasly spoke in her commanding voice.  
  
"Right now, we must be getting to the 'place' now." She took out a pouch that contained the magical Flo Powder, and passed it around, everyone taking a handful. They each walked over to the sooty fire place and shouted out the same thing as one by one the vanished into the flames. Harry waved goodbye to his Aunt, Uncle and cousin as he walked into the fire place, and threw the powder in, while yelling out the words, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place"  
  
A/N: Uh... yeah, I'm a little lost myself, this chapter just wouldn't end, and I'm not sure if it made much sense either. Oh well, I have exams on my mind at the moment. 


	4. Meeting the Malfoys

**The New Arrival**

**Chapter 4**

For the next week Erin was given book after book to study, and according to her aunt she after the quidditch game she would be going to a place called Hogwarts, where she would learn all she needed to start the sixth year. She wondered how she would learn six years worth of lessons, but didn't bother asking. Right now she was having a lecture on how to behave at a quidditch game.  
  
"Isn't it just like a regular hockey or football game? You jump, cheer and act like a lunatic." She stated growing silent as her aunt glared at her.  
  
"If we were sitting anywhere else then yes, but we will be sitting in very important seats with very important people. You must be on your best behaviour, understand?" Erin nodded as she watched her aunt take out her wand and point it at the large couch in the den. It shimmered and then returned to normal. Erin knew from what she had read that her aunt had just created a portkey, which was kind of like a teleporter to another place.  
  
"Are you ready dear?" asked her aunt, Erin nodded again as they proceeded toward the couch. Erin sat and was suddenly surrounded by a whirl of colours, as she landed on the ground with a thump. Dusting herself off she looked around for her aunt, and found her standing a little way off with another family. Aunt Lulu waved her to come closer and she did as told.  
  
They were a family of three, a man, a woman and a son her age, all had very blonde hair and snooty expressions.  
  
"Lucius I would like you to meet my niece Erin. Erin this is Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, and their son Draco." Erin nodded and looked at each a little closer. The older, Lucius had an air of superiority, where his wife looked as if there was a fowl smell in the air that would not go away. The son, Draco just had a never ending annoyed scowl on his face. Automatically she shot her hand out to Lucius, and muttered a pleased to me you, but instead of shaking her hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. It took every nerve in her body to keep from pulling away.  
  
"And it is a pleasure to finally meet you, I have heard a great deal about you." He said slyly, releasing her hand, she quickly stuff her hands in her pockets. Something about this man sent chills through her. "I hear you shall be attending Hogwarts this year? What year, and house?"  
  
"Oh she will be going into her sixth year, same as your son Lucius. As for which house, I'm assuming perhaps Ravenclaw, because of her mother." Her aunt smiled weakly and Erin could feel her shaking.  
  
"Oh, I see. "_What about her father?_ Lucius grinned at the thought.  
  
"Yes what about my father? What house was he in?" She had learned about the houses in the copy of Hogwarts a History her aunt owned. Lucius gave her a cold stare and she shuddered. Had she said something wrong? But her aunt interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Well, your father was... He was... A.... In... In Slytherin." Lucius' stare seemed to changed from coldness to intrigue. Erin also noticed that Draco, who had seemed very uninterested was now staring as well, making her wish she had never said a word. Suddenly she heard a large number of people chattering and saw the entire Malfoy family glare in the direction of the noise. Grateful to who ever had taken the attention away from her she turned to look in the same direction.  
  
It was quite a large group, made mostly out of redheads. But in the midst of the sea of red, she caught a glimpse of a girl with curly brown hair, and a tall boy with black hair and startling green eyes like her own. She gasped as he turned and stared back at her, almost as shocked as she was. She was so surprised she almost didn't hear the blonde family when they simultaneously muttered the word, "Potter."

* * *

It was her! He could hardly believe it, standing only feet away was the girl that had tried to kill him night after night in his dreams. She was staring at him, along with the Malfoys.  
  
"Figures she would be with them." He chuckled as Ron came to drag him back to the group because he had stopped to stare. She didn't look as evil as in his dream, but she still looked the same, and instead of the black cloak and slytherin emblem, she wore jeans, a white t-shirt and a light, purple sweater. He continued to stare until he heard Ron's voice.  
  
"She's alright, except for the whole talking to Malfoy bit, c'mon Harry let's go." Ron tugged on his arm and Harry followed him to their seats.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Hermione asked as they took their seats.  
  
"Harry was all ga-ga over some girl talking to Malfoy." Snickered Ron, trying to imitate Harry's dazed stare.  
  
"I was not 'Ga-ga!' She just... looked familiar, that's all. Anyway she was talking to Malfoy of all people so there is no point in bothering with her." Harry said, leaning back into his chair, still thinking about her.  
  
"She was bloody cute though, wasn't she Harry." (A/N: I love when he says that hahaha.) Said Ron mockingly, as Hermione listened.  
  
"It sounds to me like you're the 'Ga-ga' one Ron." She accused and they began a whole new argument, Harry never noticed because he had spotted her again, sitting beside Malfoy in the large glass box on the left side of the stadium.

* * *

Why her aunt had made her sit beside Draco Malfoy she did not know, she supposed it was because she did not want her to sit next the Malfoy Sr. but she really didn't care. All she was interested in was this quidditch game. She had read about it in one of the books her aunt owned, but all she new was the technical aspects, like what the balls were and how you could win, but not much else. Perhaps she had a confused look on her face because Draco leaned in a began to speak to her. His voice was sly and arrogant, but she could hear a slight tinge of fear in it. Not fear of her, but fear of someone else.  
  
"So have you ever been to a quidditch game before?"_ Because your expression makes you look like and idiot._ She was shocked by his words, and responded just as rudely.  
  
"Excuse me! You're the one that looks like an idiot!" Draco was staring at her in disbelief, she was so loud that Lucius Malfoy walked over and grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him to a corner where they had a small chat. When he returned he turned to her and apologised for anything he might have said to offend her, and that he only said it because she looked confused about the game, all of this was said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well just because I look confused doesn't mean I'm an idiot."  
  
"I never called you an idiot!"  
  
"Yes you did, you said, 'Your expression makes you look like an idiot'." At her words, Draco got a weird look in his eyes and turned and nodded to his father. Erin was getting a little peeved.  
  
"Well, I am very sorry, do you still want to know about the game. I can tell you as it progresses, since it is about to start." Erin thought about it, and decided that everyone, including him deserved another chance, and as the golden snitch was released, Malfoy began his play-by-play explanation.

* * *

Harry watched numbly as the players zoomed back and for after the quaffle, getting the occasional nudge from Ron every time his team would score a goal. The team they were rooting for was the team in red. Mainly because Oliver Wood was playing on it, but not everyone was cheering for the same team. Hermione was cheering for Viktor Krum (A/N: did I spell that right?), he had spotted her earlier and waved, sending her into a red blushing phase as Ron taunted her. They had their timely squabbles about every time a goal was made. Harry had counted about 10 so far, yet his mind was somewhere else. Why was that girl in his dreams, what was her connection to the Malfoys, and did she know-  
  
"VIKTOR KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH!!" Harry's thought's were interrupted by the announcer as the game ended and Hermione cheered, taking up her turn to taunt Ron, he was scowling and trying to ignore her. Harry looked over to the box where the girl and Malfoy had been and saw them laughing, as he though,_ I just hope I don't see her again._Surprisingly Draco had been quite good company, and Erin had enjoyed her first game. She had learned more about Draco than she did about quidditch however, like how he was in slytherin house, was the seeker for his house's quidditch team, and that he was of course a pureblood. That was one fact that annoyed her, mainly because he would repeatedly remind her of that little tid bit. She couldn't help but thank him for a wonderful time, although she got an odd feeling from him. A sort of fear, and admiration that she was sure did not belong to her, but she brushed it off as it being her first time meeting a wizard, or was it warlock, well whatever it was she thought he was a nice guy. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
"So how did you like your first taste of magic?" Asked her aunt when they returned to her home. "Your things have already been sent to Hogwarts, along with the supplies you will need there. The portkey is the couch once again... and dear you don't need to sit on it, you only need touch it." Erin nodded and put her hand on the couch, and was once again surrounded by a dizzying amount of colour.  
  
When her vision cleared she looked up to see a very old looking man, in long flowing robes, smiling at her warmly.  
  
"Good evening Erin, we have been expecting you. Welcome to Hogwarts"  
  
**A/N: Well there it is, wow took a while didn't it. Haha well I was making cookies today and BAM! It just popped into my head. And a few people (Ashley!) were wondering if there would be something going on between Erin and Harry, the answer to that is.... I'm not really sure yet. So we'll see.**


End file.
